User blog:InvictusKris/Back from Springfest
Hey people, InvictusKris here, bringing you the summary on my local Springfest. We had 24 Buddyfighters there, not as big as the World Championship back in October but it was ok for my expectations. If you want to see my deck for the event, here it is. It was a Swiss format so basically you gain points whether you won or lost. The top 8 people with the highest points would move on to the final matches basically to decide the overall winner. We had 5 rounds for the event. Now that you know how it worked, I'll tell you how it went for me. Overview 1st Round (Lost, 0-2): ' Got CRUSHED by Azi Dragon Ein. Couldn't get my pieces fast enough and he basically searched everything he wanted like '*snap* that! Was so close to defeating him in the first duel. I had Eagle "A" in my Weapon but he just placed too much pressure and he managed to get Aqwalta out so yeah.... 2 Duel.... yeah..... *sob* What wonders a £550 deck can get you. 2nd Round (Won, 2-1): Faced off against a lady using a semi Hybrid Dungeon World. It was pretty interesting. She had Blade Phoenix and Glory Seeker as her main goto offence and Mission cards and Dangerous Fuse as her resource gatherers. She managed to get a lucky pop with Disarm in the 2nd duel but I came back with Iblis and a fully deck-out Cradle in the 3rd one. 3rd Round (Lost, 1-2): Duel against a guy with Dragon World Crimson. It was close but unfortunately, he managed to out damage me in the end. I also completely misplayed with a Moved-to-center Jetfighter against a Penetrate Crimson Drum. Gao formation kicked me in the Danger Zone. 4th Round (Won, 2-0) I actually dueled with one of the friends I travelled with to the event. He plays a Dragon Drum Deck. Thankfully, in both games, I managed to build up my Cradle and overwhelmed him, securing a "2-2" win ratio. 5th Round (Won, 2-1) Dueled against a Thunder Knight user. He got the first win by throwing a giant sword at me. 2nd duel.......... my god, and I do not lie here, he managed to use 4, count them, 4 Blue Dragon Shields and 2 Green Dragon Shields within the first 4 turns of the match. Thankfully he only drawed into them and not monsters. Same deal with the 3rd Duel, he lost basically bacuase he wasn't drawing into any decent monsters. Results Managed to get 11th place overall. Very proud of myself, not gonna lie. Did better then my friends at least, mwahahahahaha!!! And the overall winner was.... Azi Dragon Ein, incidentally the very same fighter who defeated me in the first duel. I don't know who placed 2nd or 3rd, sorry about that. Final Words and other things Bought alot of cards there. Managed to get alot of trades as well. The promo for the event, Super Armordragon, Gran Railgun Dragon, inspired me to try a Size 3 Ein Deck just for funsies. Now if I had Ein...... and the money to get it............ and the other cards to support such a deck...... *sob* Last but not least, I wanted to thank the people who helped me with the deck on the linked blog. Without your support, I wouldn't have gotten this far. THANK YOU!!! To everyone else, I wish the best of luck and hope your Springfests went or will go as well or even better then mine did. Cheerio! Category:Blog posts